Love of kick
by bethanylynn
Summary: Kim gets angry shes banished from wasabi Kim dates Brody jack doesn't like it will jack and kim be together or will theyre love be banished like kim at bobby wasabi Jack sings in story first fanfic with song


Jack and Kim were just entering the dojo when they saw Ty and Frank and all the other wasabi warriors arguing and throwing punches

"whoa guys" said jack getting between them

"move Jack they insulted us and were done with the insults" said Jerry

Frank threw another punch at milton but hit jack instead he went flying everyone stopped and jack was unconsious kim ran over to him

"Jack Jack" she screamed he didn't wake up Kim turned around her eyes were full of fury and her hands clenched in fists she did a flying kick to frank who went doen kicked and punced rudyand ty and drafon kicked jerry and eddie she didn't get to milton because he ran and hid everyone was on the ground groaning

"because of your arguing and feuding jack is hurt" she yelled

"k-kim" groaned jack

"don't you dare try to sit up youre hurt"

"kim Im fine you didn't need to go all ninja on them"

"yes I did because of them your nose is bleeding"

"oh"

Everyone was up and standing as kim was helping jack sit up and wiping hthe blood off

"awww kim defened her love" said Ty

Kim stood up and they all backed up

"kim we all know you love jack but I have to banish you if youre going to go off like that everytime he get hurt" said rudy

Kim looked at the other warriors who huddled in corner then she looked at jack whoo looked away

"fine im a 4th degree black belt I don't need you wasabis and I don't love jack" she walked out and didn't let the tears falll 'til she got home

"Jack we're sorry" said rudy

"dude we know you love kim too but.." said eddie

"I don't love her were just there for each other" he walked away knowing kim the girl he loved and it seemed everyone knew how he felt but kim and he knew kim didn't like him

_She was just mad bbecause im one of her best friends_ thoughtjack as he alked home

The next day at school the warriors saw kim at her locker they started walking towards her when Brody came up

"hey blondie" he said

"hey ,omigod I forgot to tell you ty and frank and the wasbis so jack got in the midddle frank hit him by acciendent I got mad hit everyone and know im not allowed at at booby wasabi"

"is that why jack has a black eye and swollen ose"

"yep"

"well you may have been banished from there they may have lost heir girl but your still mine"

He tuened and kissed her on the lips the wasabis saw that and jack felt like hed been punche d in the gut seeing his love kiss another guy was so hard he couldn't bear that he left

It had been two weeks since kim was kicked out of wasabi and they found out she was dating brody jack didn't even want to bei in the same room as them

Eddie and Milton were walking out of falffels phils when they saw brody hugging another girl they looked at each other and ran to the dojo rudy and milton told them to be quiet jack was sitting in the middle of the room staring at the wall when he picked up his guitar and satrted singing

We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

Why don't you kiss her?

They were so amazed thst they didn't hear kim come in

"wow jack amazing" said kim

"kim what are you doing here " asked rudy

"I just wanted to stop by I couldn't find my lucky hairband"

"oh kim brody cheating on" said milton

"WHAT" said everyone

"kim you shouldve known better to date him" said jack

"what makes you think hes cheating" she asked

"Me and eddie saw him hugging another girl"

"oh you mean chelsea shes his cousin she just got accepted to oxford she was saying godbye"

"you sure" asked jerry

"yes ,jack who was htat song about"

"oh…well… ya see…." Sturtted jack

"oh jack ,tell her" cried rudy

"ok it was about you ,kim I love you and I cant stand to see you with brody"

"jack…."

"kim I know but I had to let you know"

"jack I love you to I dated brody because part of me felt like I did love him but I love you and we broke up two days ao after three months of being together"

"why" asked milton

"because his karate at golden gate was more important"

"Oh" they all said

Kim walked up to jack and kissed him

"jack I love you"

"love you to kim" he said as he kissed back

"kim you can come back you know right" siad Rudy

"really" she jumped up and down and hugged everyone

"well theyre finally together "said eddie

"yes we are" said jack and kim in unison a=they smiled and kissed the top of her head and they walked out holding hands .


End file.
